Oneshots: Alice and Jasper
by snowwy-night-sky
Summary: Onshots about Alice and Jasper. Ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story here in fanfic…. Please forgive my grammar, English is not my mother tongue. Flames will be accepted! Feel free to point out if you think that something is wrong. So, everyone, please enjoy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Love you more, Love you most**

It was two in the morning and Alice and Jasper are lying on their bed with Jasper tracing patterns on Alice's arm and Alice snuggling closer to Jasper's neck.

"I love you" Jasper said, smiling gently.

"I love you more" she said as she giggled.

"You're wrong. I love you more." Jasper said as he tried to kiss Alice.

Alice suddenly sat up. Jasper was confused when his wife suddenly did that, but he can sense the mischievousness that's emitting from Alice.

"I'll only let you kiss me if you agree that I love you more." Alice said, giggling.

"Okay. You love me more. Now, can I have my kiss?" Jasper said as he smirked.

"Your wish is my command." Alice said.

Alice crawled on Jasper's side and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"You love me more, but I love you most." He smirked, knowing that he won their small debate.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when someone banged on their door.

"Oh, please Alice! You're going to start another debate. Let us sleep!" Emmett said while banging on their door.

They heard everyone laugh at what Emmett said.

"Emmett, stop disturbing them." Rosalie called Emmett.

"Okay baby"

"Let's leave it at that. You love me more, I love you most. Deal?" Jasper said as he kissed Alice's cheek.

"Deal"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

"Jazz?" Alice called her husband

Jasper looked from the book he was reading to face Alice "Yes, darlin'?"

"Define Love" Alice said, fighting the urge to smile

He put his book down "Love is a maze. And I am lost in it without you" he answered as he sat beside her to kiss her.

Alice snorted "Corny" She smirked.

"Oh? Then, do you have another definition for love?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrow

"Love is just a word until you find someone who will give definition to it" Alice answered.

Jasper, being an empathy, sensed that his wife his challenging him. A challenge on who's going to have the most corniest quote or definition or whatsoever.

"Love is the only love with you"

"Love is a path to the heart that knows its way"

"Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules, and then you must forget the rules and play from your heart"

"The definition of a beautiful woman is one who loves me" Jasper smirked, knowing that it will take Alice a while to answer that one.

"My husband is not perfect, but he's my life" Alice leaned to kiss Jasper.

"Meeting you was fate, but falling in love with you was beyond my control"

"Every part of me wants you, maybe because I was just made just for you"

Jasper held Alice's hand "I'll dig a hole and label it Love and trick you to fall in from above"

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I've already fallen for you a long time ago" Alice giggled

"**Did it hurt? When u fell out of Heaven?**"

"Actually, I'm really grateful that I fell. I am grateful because I met you"

_***Downstairs***_

"They're really enjoying their little game, aren't they?" Bella told Edward as they cuddle with each other on the love seat.

"If I could hold a star for every time you made me smile, I would have the whole night sky in the palms of my hands." Edward said as he kissed Bella's forehead.

"Copycat" Alice muttered 

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review….. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the comments! So….. here I am, with another chapter for my Oneshots. Okay, so, while I was listening to the songs that I have uploaded in my computer for like, 2 years ago, I came across a very sweet and beautiful song, but it is in Tagalog (our language). When I finished listening to it, I was inspired to put it in my chapter for my Oneshots. I translated the song in English so that everybody would be able to understand it. But if you want to see the original version, you can go to my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and the song that I used in this fic**

**Thank you**

It was a sunny Friday morning, the time when they all don't go to school.

Emmett and Rosalie are in Bella and Edward's cottage, babysitting Nessie.

Carlisle, Esme and Bella are visiting the Denali clan.

It's been two weeks since Edward hunted, so he decided to hunt.

Alice sat in front of Edward's piano, reminiscing the times when Jasper has always been there for her. The times when she slipped up, Jasper was there to comfort her. When she learned about her past, he was there to make her feel better.

Since she have the house all by herself, Alice decided to compose a song for her beloved Jasper.

It's not in Alice's nature to compose songs. Actually, she doesn't REALLY compose songs. But the idea of composing a song for her soulmate makes her inspired to try to compose one.

Alice wants to write a short but sweet and meaningful song, the one where she would be able to express her thankfulness for what Jasper had done to her all those years that they were together up until now.

She started to write a song with the things that Jasper had done for her in her mind. The sacrifices that he had done for her like setting the book that he had been dying to read aside just only to shop with her.

When she finished writing the song, Alice moved on to put a tune to the song that she wrote.

After an hour of putting a tune on the song, she was able to compose a very beautiful song.

When the Cullen house came into Jasper's sight, he can also feel Alice emitting an excited aura, which made Jasper smile.

Edward took a side trip to the Denali clan. The reason? Well, to be with Bella, of course, leaving Jasper to go home alone.

When he stepped inside the house, he was quite surprised to see Alice sitting in Edward's piano. Alice never sat in front of Edward's piano. She would only sat there whenever she would request for Edward to play her a song.

"You're back!" Alice said as she ran to him to hug him, as if he was gone for a very long time.

He hugged her back "Yeah" he said as he set her down to her feet.

"What's there to be excited about?"

Alice giggled "I composed a song!" Alice said.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"What inspired you to compose a song?" Jasper asked

Alice pecked his lips "You" she said.

"Let's hear it"

"Okay"

Alice went back to the grand piano. She placed the paper where she wrote the song and the notes so that she won't mess up.

"Okay, here it goes."

If this is the last song I'll sing

I want you to know, You've been a part of my life

and if there's a last thing to say

I want to say that, you've added color to my world

You're with me when I cried

Because of you I had hopes

This song is for you

and if I lost my voice, I won't regret it

Because you've heard it from my lips

Thank you, Thank you

You are important to me, please hear this song I sing

And if you hear my prayers

you were always there, wishing for a chance

to say this in front of you

How I really need you

This song is for you

and if I lost my voice, I won't regret it

Because you've heard it from my lips

Thank you, Thank you

this is the moment

no time will be wasted

you'll remain in my heart forever

for you I'll fight, I will fight

This song is for you

and if I lost my voice, I won't regret it

Because you've heard it from my lips

Thank you, Thank you

"That was great" Jasper hugged Alice

"I'm glad you liked it. I was reminiscing the times where you would always do everything I want. This is my way to say thank you."

"Just only being with you is enough for me. You are my world."

Alice smiled "Cheesy"

**I kinda removed one line from that song. I think that the line that I removed is no appropriate. Check out my profile to see the Original version of that song. I also posted a link where you can listen to the original version **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating for a VERY long time. I was sick for like two weeks, then exams, and our volleyball captain made us do some intensive training. But I guess it was all worth it since we were the champions!**

**Ok, my inspiration for this chapter is my mother and the song Angel's Lullaby. It seems that she watched some movie or a show with this song on. Then she left a note on my pillow so that I would be able to read it immediately. At first I thought that it was kinda corny. Then she told me to listen to that song and when I heard the song, it brought tears to my eyes. I started crying when she told me that that's what she felt about me. That song made me question every bad things and comments that I have done to her.**

**So….. enough with my usual silly ramblings….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and the song**

It was a fine Monday morning. Edward and Bella need to go out to hunt and also have time for themselves. They need someone to take care of Nessie and Edward just can't leave Nessie to Jacob. Rosalie and Emmett are having their honeymoon. Carlisle and Esme are visiting Isle Esme so that leaves Jasper and Alice to take care of Nessie.

"Sorry about this, really. Edward just don't want Jacob to take care of Renesmee." Bella said as she glared at Edward.

Edward met Bella's glare "There's no way that I'm going to leave our child to that mong…. To Jacob "

"Jake won't do anything to her. You know that"

"Okay that's enough. You two should go now before you two fight" Alice said, stepping between them.

Before Bella can hand Nessie to Alice, Alice quickly moved out of Bella's way and pretend to do something. Bella just threw her a curious look. She wanted to ask her what's wrong but decided to just dismiss it and decided to give Nessie to Jasper.

"Thanks for doing this" Bella said as she handed Nessie to Jasper.

"It's ok, really"

"Oh, by the way, can you put her to bed before 9?" Bella said.

"Will do"

"And don't try to control her emotions" Edward added.

"Sure"

"We'll be back tomorrow morning. Bye! Bye Nessie!" Edward and Bella kissed Nessie's cheeks

When Jasper were sure that Edward and Bella were out of hearing range, he decided to confront Alice about her actions when Bella was about to hand Nessie to her.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Of course she knows that she can't hide it from Jasper.

"You're nervous and afraid" Jasper stated.

"No, I'm not" Alice stubbornly said.

"You're lying" Okay, so there really is NO point in trying to lie to Jasper.

Alice sighed "Okay, I'm nervous AND afraid because I'm afaid I wouldn't be able to take care of Nessie I don't have any experiences taking care of a child. This is going to be the first time that I'm going to take care of a child."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. You'll do just fine " Jasper reassured her.

"How come you can see the future better than me?" Alice joked.

Jasper winked "I just do"

Time passed as Alice and Jasper took care of Nessie. They played with her, bathe her, tried to make her eat human food and tried to make her drink milk but Nessie just won't drink nor eat any of them. After a few bribes (which consisted of her being able to drink blood), they were able to make her eat and drink everything.

It seems that time just flew by and it was already 8 and Nessie's still wide awake.

"Jasper, make her sleep" Alice said, watching Nessie play with her toys

"How?"

"I don't know. Make her feel lethargy"

Jasper raised an eyebrow "You know I can't do that"

Alice sighed "Isn't there anything that we can do to make her sleep? It's already late. Edward will kill us if he found Nessie still awake"

"Maybe we should just let her play. She'll get tired eventually and then she'll fall asleep."

Alice just nodded. Alice has been pushing all of the visions just only to be able to take care Nessie.

Suddenly, a vision hit Alice. A storm was coming a Nessie wouldn't be able to sleep because of the thunder.

"Oh, great."

"Alice?"

"A storm is coming and Nessie wouldn't be able to sleep because of the thunder"

"You weren't able to see that a storm is coming?" Jasper asked, surprised that Alice wasn't able to see that a storm is coming.

"It's just that I don't want to have my mind blank while taking care of Nessie. Sorry."

"It's ok."

Suddenly, they heard a lightning strike. The lightning surprised Nessie that the teacup that she was holding slipped from her hands and she started crying. Jasper scooped Nessie but it seems that Nessie wants Alice to do the comforting.

"It seems that she wants you to hold her" Jasper said as he handed Nessie to Alice.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Jasper, I can't. I don't want to hurt her"

"Why? You know that you won't hurt her. I know that you won't hurt Nessie. Why'd you say that?"

"This is going to be my first time to hold a child."

"Alice, honey, everything's going to be alright. you're not going to hurt her. All you you need to do is to comfort her." Jasper tried to convince Alice

"Okay" Alice finally agreed.

Alice took Nessie from Jasper's arms. Careful not to break her bones or anything that could have possibly hurt her.

"I'll just go get some milk from the fridge. I'll be right back" Jasper said

Another lightning strike and Nessie shivered as she buried her face in Alice's chest.

"Shhh. It's alright." Alice tried to comfort Nessie.

Alice sat in the sofa so that she could hold Nessie properly.

Nessie cried even more as another screamed outside.

"_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace"_

A song. One that Alice made on the spot.

"_Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face_"

"_One sweet angel sleeping in my arms_"

The thunder seemed to have melt away as Nessie focused on Alice's voice.

"_You are the promise I knew God would keep_"

"_You are the gift that makes my world complete"_

Nessie could finally feel the exhaustion from playing all day.

"_And you'll never know how much I love you_"

"_But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through_"

Nessie yawned quietly as she slept in Alice's arms, hearing nothing but the soothing lullaby.

"I told you everything's going to be alright." Jasper said as he sat beside Alice

"Yeah. It seems that I was afraid for nothing."

They went upstairs to place Nessie in her bedroom. After settling Nessie, they went to their room. They cuddled in their bed, enjoying the silence.

After a few moments, Alice decided to break the silence.

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"About what?"

"Having children"

"Yeah, but as long as I have you, I don't have anything to ask for."

Alice kissed Jasper's cheek "I love you"

"I love you too, more than anything else in this world"

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a drabble out of nowhere **

Disclaimer. I don't own twilight

Languages

I love you in English

Aishiteru in Japanese

Te quiero in Spanish

Mahal kita in Filipino

Je t'aime in French

Lch liebe dich in German

The list goes on.

But they don't need those words to express their feelings for each other.

Two bodies.

One heart.

One soul.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Roses

Alice pov

1 Rose. Love at first sight, you are the one

When we first met at that diner in Philadelphia, I know that he's following his heart, even though there's still doubt. He suddenly excused himself to buy something and asked me to patiently wait for him. And so I did. He came back with a red rose in his hand. He gave it to me and he said "you're the one"

3 Roses. I love you

Jasper's still adjusting to our vegetarian diet. I know that he's trying his best to resist the smell of the human blood and he's trying hard enough not to kill whoever human who stands near us so when he asked me on a date on a fine restaurant one evening, I was surprised. When we arrived on the restaurant, he ordered human food that we're not going to eat anyway. When the waitress left, he handed me 3 roses and he said "I love you"

10 Roses. You are perfect.

It was another prom in our another high school year. That means that I get to shop for Rosalie, Bella, and for myself. I managed to help Rosalie choose between a one shoulder gown and a short sleeves gown while I was able to make Bella buy a decent gown. My self-esteem decided to go down for today. I don't have a super model look and sexy figure like Rosalie and I'm not a brunette. I'm short, plain and my hair is so short. Because of that, I decided to choose a plain red gown. When we got home, I hurried upstairs to avoid Edward's mind reading power. Jasper came out of the walk-in closet, wearing the tuxedo that I choose for him. He gave me 10 roses. He commented on my gown "you know, a dress would always be plain. It'll only look beautiful if the one who wears it is beautiful. " He leans down "and for me," he kissed my lips "you are perfect"

15 Roses. I am truly sorry, please forgive me.

We had one of our rare fights. I am opposed to his idea of killing Bella Swan. I know that he only wants to kill Bella for my safety, because if by any chance that the Volturi found out that a human, alive human, knew about our existence, they'll surely kill us all. But I had a vision that Bella would be one of us someday. But he still don't want to take chances. He still wants to kill Bella. So I left him in our room. I went to Esme's garden to clear my mind. I saw him dash out of the back door. I thought that he was going leave me. I went to our….well, my room now. I sat in the bed. I was about to cry when I heard footsteps on the door. When I look up, I saw him holding 15 roses. He went down on his knees and said "I am truly, please forgive me." I kneeled down on his level and kissed him on his lips "does that mean that you forgive me?" he asked. All I could do is nod.

108 Roses. Please marry me

I have the house all by myself. Bella, Edward, and Esme were hunting. Rosalie and Emmett were babysitting Ness… Renesmee on their cottage. Carlisle's still at the hospital. And Japer, well, I don't know where he went. Before he left, he just told me that he won't be too long. After I finished cleaning the house (a result from boredom), I went to our room. I was hit by a vision that a thunderstorm is coming. I didn't hear Jasper came in. I was surprised to see him holding a bunch of roses. 108 roses to be exact. He handed me the roses "please marry me." I have many things in my mind, I have many question but only one word came out of my lips "yes"

999 Roses. Everlasting and eternal love

On our 100th anniversary, he took me on a very lovely beach. The sand is white, the water is blue and clear, and when the sun is setting, you have a very beautiful view on the sunset. And when the night comes, you would be able to see many shooting stars. Of course, we have to stay out of the sun. We were only able to go out when the sun has set. When the night came, we played in the water, ignoring the looks and stares that people were giving us. When we went to our room, I saw a thousand of roses lying on our bed. I noticed there was a note beside the roses. It said "sign of our everlasting and eternal love". I hugged him, saying thank you over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is just Alice's thoughts about her family.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

If there is only one thing that makes Alice depress, it's because of her family.

She doesn't know who her family was.

There are many questions about her family going on in her mind.

Everyday, she wonders about her family.

Did she look like her mother?

Or did she look more like her father?

Did her little sister look like her?

Is her little sister taller than her?

If only she weren't a vampire, she would have gone crazy right now.

Everytime she sees a family, she can't help but wonder.

Would everything be something like that if only I didn't have this power?

If they were a loving parents, they wouldn't send their daughter away, despite her condition. They would love her more and they are going to protect her.

But they didn't protect her. They sent her away and even claimed that she was dead. That thought even makes her more sad.

Many people (more like vampires) asked her: 'Why didn't you hate your parents after what they have done to you?'

She'll just smile and answer 'There's no point in hating a dead person'

Or

'I don't mind what they did to me. I'm here today, and that's what matters.'

They'll be amazed by her answers.

But what they don't know, her real answer will be:

'Even though they're already dead, I still believe that one day, my parents are going to love me. And when that time comes, I'm going to be the happiest person in the world.'


End file.
